


star child

by princedamianos (cuteashale)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, capriweek2k16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteashale/pseuds/princedamianos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Day Three - Family</em><br/> </p><p>Reminiscing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	star child

**Author's Note:**

> also, arguably, day one - memories. let's say both.
> 
> weee, my first captive prince fic! 
> 
> i have lots of ideas for this fandom and i hope i'll be able to bring a lot of them to fruition. captive prince week 2016 was just the push i needed to start writing for these, my husbands, who have taken over my life.

As Damen rolled onto his side, the chirp of nearby insects ceased and the only sound was the soft blowing wind through the trees. It stirred up the lingering scent of ash from an earlier fire and mingled that with the sweet smell of fresh grass. He opened his eyes and, beside him, Laurent lay on his back with his hands folded across his stomach and his gaze on the midnight sky.

 

“You are not asleep,” Damen murmured, barely louder than the sound of their breath.

 

“Neither are you.” Laurent glanced at him briefly. Damen smiled, propping his head in the palm of one hand. He traced the slope of Laurent’s cheekbone with his eyes, following it on its path to the sharp cut of Laurent’s jaw. “Stop staring,” Laurent said, but the upward curve of his soft bottom lip said something else.

 

Damen released a low laugh as he shifted himself subtly closer. His arm rested against Laurent’s. “What’s keeping you awake?” he asked, following Laurent’s gaze up to the sky.

 

Laurent did not quite shrug, though the movement of his shoulders was similar. “Nothing, particularly. I’m just looking at the stars.” Damen shifted onto his back once more and looked up. Bright white dots winked down at them as Laurent continued, “When I was young I stargazed with my mother. We could see them so clearly from her window. She used to tell me she thought the sky went on forever.”

 

Damen’s expression softened as he let his head lean in to touch Laurent’s. “It might,” he said. “It meets the land but that doesn’t mean it can’t continue on.”

 

Laurent’s hand found his and linked their fingers. “It’s a nice thought.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!
> 
> thanks so much for reading and i'll see you next time :)


End file.
